Secrets
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: after Casey leaves his T-phone in the lair April goes round to his home to return it only to find out what life at home is really like for Casey Jones. read how April, Raph and the others try to deal with what they find out(contains blood and violence) set in 2012 universe with elements from IDW comics.
1. Chapter 1

April's POV

I was in the lair doing my science homework with Donnie in the main room. Leo was watching TV with Mikey who had just cone back with a bowl of popcorn.

"Hey Guys! Raph and his boyfriend are back from their date!" Mikey jeered as the shouts from his red banded brother and his best friend Casey could be heard coming from the subway tunnel.

I couldn't help giggle at his words but if either Raph or Casey had heard him he'd be so dead.

"Mikey" Donnie shushed as the shouts came nearer.

"Dude! Did you see the way I took that guy out with my taser!"

"Or what about how I threw that purple dragon scum into the dumpster!"

I rolled my eyes. Those two were impossible.

I closed my science book as the boys came threw the turnstiles.

"Hey Case, you wanna stay and play Super Mega Zombie 4?" Raph asked as he jumped over the sofa.

Casey shook his head "Sorry man. I gotta head home, laters!" he called as he skated off down into the sewer at an alarming speed.

One of these days Casey was going to have a serious accident with those skates. Although knowing him he already probably has.

Suddenly a faint buzzing noise could be heard coming from the lair's entrance. Immediately the guys and I sprang to our feet in a defensive stance.

"Stay behind me" Leo whispered as he tiptoed towards the noise. We followed behind him quietly. At the entrance we looked around but I couldn't see anything.

"Hey isn't this Casey's T-phone?" Mikey said as he picked up a shell shaped from saying that it had recieved a text from someone called Sid.

"He must have dropped it when we came back" said Raph

"Wait haven't there been a massive increase in Kraang activity lately" Leo said "What if he gets into trouble ands needs to call us?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Donnie said already walking away.

What was that about?

Anyways unfortunately Casey had a way of getting into serious trouble.

"look" I said taking the phone from Mikey "I was about to head off anyways, I'll just drop it off at his on the way home"

"Are you sure? You could stay here and do some more homework." Donnie asked.

I shook my head "No sorry but I should probably get going."

I gave them a wave then headed off down the sewers. I checked Casey's address in my T-phone, to make sure I was going the right way. I'd never been to Casey's home. I don't think he'd ever asked. It was kinda strange actually. He's been over to my place lots of times, usually with the Turtles. I rubbed my temples. I was thinking way to much into this. He probably just lives in a bit of a rough area.

I got to the surface to find myself in the heart of Brooklyn. The streetlights were out as if they'd given up, leaving the streets that indistinguishable as either alleyways or roads, in an eery darkness. I clutched my tessen tightly as I walked past a dozen homeless people backed up against the graffiti covered Walls that surrounded me. Shouts and screams could be heard from all directions as well as a police siren from nearby.

Damn it. Why'd Casey have to leave his stupid T-phone? He's in more need of it than I thought if he's living in a place like this. I knew he didn't live a mansion or anything but I didn't realise he live in a place as bad as this.

"Hey...pretty lady!" I heard a voice behind me shout making me jump. I turned round to see two old men and a women leaning entirely on each other, completely drunk, coming towards me.

"Do ya wan'na drink sugar?" the women slurred before throwing up the contents of her stomach onto her friends. They just laughed an started to touch her, right there in the middle of the street with their disgusting sick covered hands.

Ewwww. How can Casey live in a place like this? Forcing back sick myself I took up a fighting stance knowing that trying to talk any sense to these people would be pointless. A minute later all of them were running away as fast as they could which wasn't very fast at all since they kept falling over.

I walked into Casey's estate past some guys who were eating something that clearly wasn't sherbet. I shiver went up my spine and I hugged my body and tried not to look anyone in the eye. Inside the estate there was people every where. I think someone must have had a party which had over spilled into the entire place. Music was bleating out of every room playing a miss match of songs that sounded painful together. Everyone was drinking, smoking, dancing at a crazy rate. An alien race of a different kind was growing in the corner of all the hallways as were people who were doing things that should require a but more privacy. After some directions from a girl with purple hair I was finally able to find Casey's apartment.

I knocked on the door which opened to reveal a shocked looking Casey ... holding a BABY?!

"Red!" Casey cried "What are you doing here?"

"You left your phone" I said tossing him it "Erm ... Who is this?" I asked pointing at the baby girl who unfortunately had chosen this moment to wake up and start crying.

Immediately all of Casey attention shifted to the baby. He started to make soothing noises as he rubbed her thumb trying to get her to calm down. His actions were gentle and calm so unlike the brutish attitude he usually appeared.

I took the opportunity to loo properly at the baby. She was about a year and a half old with tufts of platinum blonde hair with freckles sprayed across her nose. And when she opened her eyes they were the same dark brown eyes as a certain hockey playing vigilante I thought I knew.

I looked at the owner of those eyes who's love for the girl glowed off his face. But there was something else there too. Desperation, the kind that only comes from pure fear.

But what could be so terrifying of a baby's cry? What bad could come from that?

I knew there something he wasn't telling me. "Casey" I said tentatively.

He spun his head back to me, looking shocked as if he'd forgotten I was here. Suddenly a loud crash emitted from inside his apartment. This made the baby started to cry louder.

What was that? I tried to look past him to what was inside but he just pushed me away.

"Go! Get out of here!" Casey shouted at me.

I scoffed. There was no way I way go-

"GO!" he yelled before slamming the door.

What was that about? I went to knock on his door again when I heard a loud bellow from the other side.

"WILL YOU SHUT THAT BITCH UP!"

Followed by loud smashes and bangs. I had no idea what was happening but I had to help.

"Casey open up!" I banged on the door but the sounds wouldn't stop and certainly no one was coming to the door.

I only had one choice left. All I had to do was hope Casey didn't kill me for it later. I tried ignore the cries coming from inside as I focused on the weak point of the door and gathered all my energy in my fist.

Well here goes nothing. HIYA!

As I punched the door I felt the wood splinter around the lock. Finally I kicked the door down.

"I'm sorry about your-" I started but as I opened my mouth the stench of the room poisoned my entire body. It stank so badly of beer and vomit and sweat that I could hardly breathe. As I opened my eyes I saw that the room had no furniture and the floor was covered in cans and broken glass.

And that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was the giant of a man beating up a bean bag in the corner. He was a terrifying sight. I could only see him from behind but from what I could see he had short blonde hair, a build that used to be pure muscle but had now turned into fat and huge dragon tattoos on his arms. He seemed to be in such a state of psychopathic rage that he didn't even notice what I'd done.

But wait what happened to Casey. I hope he's alright. I scanned the room but I couldn't see him anywhere. Then I heard a sickening groan from where that madman wad pummelling that bean ba- wait ... no it couldn't be.

But I could see clearly now. That man wasn't beating up a bean bag. He was beating up Casey, who had curled up into a tight little ball.

A primal roar came from the man as he rained his giant fists on him followed by a deafening crack and a low moan. A red stain started to seep into the carpet beneath the pair. The man who's hands were now covered on blood continued to hit and punch him splattering blood against the walls.

I couldn't move. This man was insane. If he didn't stop then Casey was going to die.

But I wasn't going to let that happen.

Before I even realised what was happening a wave of pure energy emitted from my body striking the man who screamed as the blast threw him against the other wall, knocking him unconscious.

My knees gave way as the mother of all headaches erupted in my head. But I pushed to the back of my brain just like Splinter taught me as I stumbled over to Casey. He was still huddled over so far into the corner of the wall that he was almost part of it. He was shaking with silent tears as he clutched his chest. I stood gingerly behind him so I didn't frighten him. I badly wanted to give him a hug just to let him know that he wasn't alone anymore. But he hadn't yet turned round and I wasn't even sure if he knew that his torture was over.

"Casey" I said. My voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

No reaction.

"Casey" I said a little louder.

"A...Ap...April?" he breathed. I felt my heart snap in two. He sounded so lost, so helpless, like he didn't know what to do anymore. That's when I realised that this was the first time that he'd ever called me April.

I reached out to touch his shoulder but he just recoiled away if it was even possible further into the wall as if I'd just slapped him.

I could feel tears welling up inside me and- No. I wasn't going to cry. I had to stay strong for Casey's sake.

"Casey, please turn around" I begged "That man is out cold. Please, I just want to help you"

After what felt like eons but what could only have been a few seconds he started to shift his body until he faces me. It was obvious that even the tiniest of movements was causing him immense pain.

He was horribly injured. There wasn't a part of him I could see that wasn't swollen, bruised or cut.

"Casey?" came a noise from his chest. That's when a noticed the little girl he was holding before clutched tightly to his chest. From what I could see although she looked distressed she didn't seen to have any physical injuries. That's when I realised, Casey had been protecting her from that man. He'd been using his own body as a shield so she didn't get hurt. I felt my heart swell with pride but Casey only looked ashamed.

I took a deep breath. "What happened?" I asked.

He only said one word "Dad"

He couldn't be serious. How could someone be so evil that they'd do that to there own son! How dare he hurt Casey like that!

"why?"

He tried to shrug but it only caused him to take a sharp intake of breath.

"He's been like this ever since Mum died. He starts drinking but he just can't stop. He says he's sorry in the morning and that he's going to change but..."

He never does.

"All those times you came into school beat up and said you got into a fight or were beating up some purple dragons, they were lies weren't they."

"Not all the times" he mumbled.

Oh poor Casey.

I hit my knee in anger. What is wrong with me? How come I never saw this? If I had just realised then maybe-

"Hey" Casey said taking his hand in mine "don't worry about it Red. There weren't nothing you could do."

I shook my head "Why didn't you tell me, or Raph , the others or anyone?"

He let go of my hand "You just don't get it"

"Then tell me" I said

He looked down at the baby and stroked her cheek gently before taking a deep breath and said "Look before my Mum died she made me promise to look out for my Dad. To help him when she's gone. Just after she died he started to drink more often. Instead of a glass every week or so he'd have one every night. Then he'd have two. And then he'd have three. And then he'd have four."

he sighed abs hung his head low " I didn't notice it then. I was still grieving myself. But then one night he struck me across the face with the back of my hand. I was going to retaliate but then I remembered my Mum's promise so I didn't. I just...let him. "

He looked me in the eye "That's one of the reasons I became a vigilante ya know. To protect others because I can't protect...myself"

I couldn't hold back any longer. I flung my arms around him and held him close. I felt him stiffen within my arms and at first I thought that he was going to push me away but eventually he softened and lent his head against my shoulder. His clothed were wet an sticky with blood and sweat but I didn't care. He was my friend and he needed me so I was going to be there for him no matter what. As a rubbed his bak I noticed something white sticking out of his side.

I gasped "Casey!" He looked down to see one of his rib bones poking out of his skin. The salty tang of blood from it made vile rise in my throat.

I swallowed "Casey we have to get you to a hospital"

He tried to brush it off "Nah don't worry Red, no biggie"

"NO BIGGIE! THERE IS A BONE COMING OUT THE SIDE OF YOUR CHEST!"

He true to smile but his face had already turned to an unnaturally pale mix of white an green.

I hooked my arm under his armpit "Come on we are going to the hospital"

He shook his head "I can't"

"Why not?"

He looked at the floor "I don't have any money" he murmured.

"Look it's ok. I'll pay for your treatment."

He shook my arm off him "I don't want no charity"

"It's not charity Casey, I'm your friend and you can pay me back later if you want I don't care I just want to get you to a hospital" I was getting really desperate now. He really didn't look good.

Eventually he nodded "Fine"

Thank God

"But you have to promise not to tell the hospital what happened"

Is he serious? He can't just let this keep happening. Realising that I was going to tell he grabbed hold of my wrist.

"You can't tell them! They'll take Shadow away! please don't tell them!"

"Casey I have too! They can tell the police and you won't have to put up with this anymore. And who's Shadow?!"

He gestured to the baby he was still holding. "This is my baby sister Shadow. If you tell the police they'll take her away from me and put her in one of those orphanages. I might never see her again. Please say you'll promise me."

Oh gosh. I really want to tell the hospital the truth. The last thing I want is for Casey or Shadow to get hurt. His Dad is a monster no matter what he says. I'm sure his Mum would understand. But right now all I want is for Casey to go to hospital. Unfortunately this is a little bit beyond Donnie's nursing skills and I don't want to take a wound like this through the sewer. It could get infected or worse. Casey's lips were pressed in a right grimace trying not to cry out in pain. He could barely stand and in a minute he was going to pass out. I'll make him tell the police eventually but the most important thin now is to make sure he's ok.

"Alright, I promise"


	2. Chapter 2

April's POV

I was running as fast as I could along the sewer tunnels to the lair. I don't know why I was running since I was exhausted. I'd just found out that one of my best friends was being abused, then take him to a hospital where I had to wait all night for him in the operating room them lie to the nurses as to how he got those injuries all while having a raging headache due to having used my alien physic powers. But yet I kept running, and running, and running and running until finally I made it to the lair's entrance.

I stopped and felt my body swaying. I stood behind the turnstiles and watched as the Turtles playing a board game. They were so happy and care free, just mucking around like the kids they were. It was such a contrast to all the horror I'd seen today.

Eventually Leo noticed me and smiled before realising the state I was in.

"April are you OK?" he asked. Immediately him and his brothers came over to me with concern in their eyes and their arms wide open. Something that Casey doesn't have.

I couldn't take it anymore and my knees gave way as I let put the tears that I had been holding back for the past hours. I heard the guys rush towards me. Donnie reached me first and started rubbing my back to calm me down and I couldn't stop my my head resting on his shoulder. I couldn't see through my tears but I could hear Leo's questions, Donnie's soothing sounds, Raph promising numerous tortures to anyone who had tried to hurt me and Mikey assuring me that everything was going to be alright. I tried to control myself but all the obvious love they were showing me only made it harder. Eventually I was able to calm down so that my painful cries were only choking sobs. My make up had run down my face making me appear like a demented clown and I was certain I stank worse then the sewer. But I was beyond caring. Others had experienced worse. I wiped my tears away to see Leo's worried face near mine.

"April?" he whispered "What happened?"

I took a deep breath to steady myself before saying "It's Casey" and then I told them the story.

I watched a their expressions changed from confusion to worry, to sadness and anger. When I had finished they all were silent in shock, lost in their own thoughts.

Raph was the first to recover. His eyes were so ablaze with fury that they burned white and in them I could see murder.

"I'm going to kill him!" he shouted, his voice shaking with rage "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!"

"Raph wait it's daytime and Casey wouldn't-" but my words fell on death ears as he let out an almost primal roar before sprinting off down the sewer tunnel.

"Don't worry I'll go follow him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" Leo said before turning to Donnie "Take April to the infirmary and make sure she's ok"

Donnie nodded then Leo took off after Raph. My head was still on Donnie's shoulder so he looked down at me and asked if I was ok to walk. I tried but I was to drained so I shook my head. He blushed before hooking his arm under my legs so he could carry me bridal style to the the infirmary. Mikey shouted to say he was going to tell master Splinter what had happened and to make his 'world famous speciality pizza' to cheer everyone up. But even Mikey who was always so cheerful, smile was a little bit fainter, and step had a little less bounce.

In the infirmary I lay down on the bed while Donnie checked my vitals. After a few minutes he seemed satisfied that I wasn't about to die on the spot.

"Well" he said "You have no physical injuries that I can see but you do appear to be dehydrated and exhausted. I suggest that you have a glass of water then get some sleep"

I smiled but then shook my head "Sorry Donnie but I need to stay awake"

He frowned then nodded "Well in that case I prescribe you a warm cup of coffee" he said giving me the one on his desk.

I smiled gratefully as I took a long sip. As far as I know I'm the only one Donnie's ever let share his coffee. I'd heard lots of tales from his brothers about what happened I'd one of them even looked at his coffee. None of them ended well.

I looked at Donnie as he slowly put his medical supplies away. But I could tell that he wasn't really focused on the task at hand. Also I could see a sad far away look in his eyes.

"Donnie?" I said

Donnie's POV

I heard her say my name from the bed but I didn't look up. I was too ashamed. It was no secret that I never liked Casey but I never wanted anything like this to happen to him. But I'd hated him before I'd even met him, before I even knew his name, just because he a 'boy' friend to April. What kind of horrible person am I?

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I turned to face her but I couldn't look her in the eye. I didn't want her to hate me. She gave me a concerned look then got of the bed and started to walk towards me. The doctor in me was about to tell her to sit down again when she wrapped me into a hug. I wanted to push her away but I was lost against her touch. I didn't deserve her care. I was mean and hurtful towards someone who was being abused all because I was jealous over a silly crush. If I'd known I wouldn't have acted like such a jerk. If April knew then she'd hate me forever.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered

"Why?" she asked confused

"I should have been nicer to Casey. I was always so hostile towards him."

"Hey" she said breaking the hug then putting her finger under my chin so I had to look at her "Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault"

"But I couldn't have helped either" I murmured.

"Look if your going to apologise to someone then say it to Casey when he gets out of hospital. But right now I need to go back to Casey's place and pick up Shadow" She turned to leave but I grabbed her arm. Was she serious?!

"April you can't go back to that madman's home all by yourself!"

She snatched her hand away "Relax Donnie, I'll be fine. Look when I was there with Casey, before we went anywhere he made me drop off Shadows at his next door neighbours. He told me to pick her up and take her down to the lair as soon as I had a chance. And I don't want to leave her in that place any longer then I have to."

I saw that stubborn glint in her eye that I loved so much and knew that nothing I said was going to change her mind.

I sighed "Ok just let me follow you on the rooftops so I can look out for you and watch you from Casey's apartment. I don't want that man to hurt you too"

"Ok" she agreed before leaving the room. I grabbed my bo staff and followed after her. I wasn't going to let anything or anyone harm April.

Raph's POV

I was flying across the roof tops. I could feel the adrenaline furled by fury cursing through my veins allowing me to run faster then I ever had before. As soon as I found that pathetic bastard he's going to wish that he'd never been born.

"Raph! Wait up!" I heard 'Fearless' yell from behind me. I growled. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Leo and his stuck up ass right now.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND STOP ME LEO!" I shouted over my shoulder. He just doesn't get it! I just found out that someone had constantly been using my friend as their own personal punching bag and I swear that I was going to-

Suddenly a large force hit me from the side of my head and I splayed across the rooftop till I hit an air vent. I sprang back up expecting to see the foot or the kraang only to find Leo standing above me.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted in his face but Leo ignored me.

"Raph, you need to calm down" he said.

I threw my head back and laughed maniacally " Calm down! Ha! I'd like to see how calm you could be if found out that ya 'new best friend' Karai was bein' abused under ya own freaking nose!"

My breathes were ragged and my chest was rising and falling unevenly. The anger inside of me was reaching breaking point. If I didn't beat the crap outa something right now I was going to explode.

I was about to run off when Leo yanked me by the shoulder, forcing me to face him. It was taking all of what little self control I had left not to beat his face to a pulp.

"Raph I know your upset, we all are but this isn't the right thing to do about it"

I shoved him away "Oh yeah great plan Fearless. You got any other grand ideas" I said my voice dripping in sarcasm.

He put his hands on his hips "You want to help Casey don't you?"

"What do you think?!"

"Well don't you think that seeing his best friend in his time of need might help him a little bit"

DAMN! I screamed inside my head as I kicked an air vent so hard it flew off the roof. Why does Leo always have to be so god damn right? I'm such a bonehead. I should be there for Casey not wanting to bust some guy's head in.

"Come on" he said "I'll text April to see which room he's in and we'll go and see him"

He ran off in the direction of the hospital and I followed him till we got to a fire escape on the side of the hospital building.

"April said its this one. I'll wait here" Leo said. I nodded in the closest way to a thank you that he was ever going to get then climbed in through the window. Only to find Casey fully dressed, putting on his skates in the chair at the corner of the room. Ain't that meathead supposed ta be resting?

"Err... What are ya doing?" I asked.

He jumped at my voice but then relaxed when he realised that it was me "Hey Raph! Great timing buddy, let's get outa here" he tried to stand up but as soon as he did a flash of pain slapped across his face and he clutched his side as his knees gave way.

"Casey!" I yelled as a raced across the room to catch him before he hit the floor.

"You OK?" I asked. He nodded but I could still see the pain in his face so I helped him to the hospital bed.

"Yeah, don't sweat it man. I'm cool." He said trying to get off the bed but before he could I grabbed him back.

"Casey. Either you stay in that bed or I'll make you!" I threatened. For a moment I thought that he was going to retaliate but fortunately for him he thought better of it and grudgingly sat back down.

"Look it was just a purple dragon that got lucky ok? You should see the other guy" he said chuckling.

I rubbed the back my neck awkwardly as I sat down at the end of his bed "April told us what happened" I said kinda apologetically.

His face fell as he reveal his true broken self that he his so well behind the mask of cockiness and arrogance. I'd only seen him like this a few times before but he always covered it up quickly with a smirk and a punch.

I sat awkwardly at the end of his bed. We kept giving weird looks at each other since neither was good with all this mushy emotional crud. The last person I ever expected that I'd be talking about feeling with would be Casey.

"So... When did the doctors say you could leave?" I asked to stop this long silence.

He looked a bit confused at the question then shrugged "Dunno. A coupla days maybe"

"Okay" we sat there in silence for a few more moments since neither of us knew what to say.

After a while Casey stretched but when he did his shirt lifted up to reveal his midriff. It was completely wrapped in bandages that were drenched in blood and was oozing green puss. I could feel my blood starting to boil in rage as I gripped the bed so hard that my knuckles had turned white. How DARE someone hurt Casey like this!

"Casey ya gotta tell someone!" I shouted at him.

But he just shook his head "No way man! You know what I told April. I can't tell the police!"

"Fine!" I screamed as I jumped up and stormed towards the window. "If you aint gonna do something about it, then I will!"

"What do ya mean?" he asked very concerned.

"I'm going ta teach that son of a bitch a lesson that he ain't going ta forget!" I wielded my sais to emphasis my point.

"NO!" I heard Casey cry. I looked to see a desperate plea in his eyes that I hope I'll never have to see again.

"Listen man. I won't let you do this. No matter what the dudes done he's still my Dad. He's still the guy who taught me how to ride my bike, play hockey, fight. And when I was younger if I had a nightmare he'd hold me close and say that he'd protect me from whatever dangers there were in the world. In the mornings after he's calmed down I can still see that man sometimes. I can tell that deep down he doesn't want to hurt me or Shadow. He just can't help himself."

I stayed glued to the spot stunned by what he said. I ain't entirely convinced that it wasn't just the drugs talking but why cant he see that that man he's talking about doesn't exist anymore.

"Yeah sure" I scoffed "Tell me something, if he's such a swell guy then why are ya lying in a hospital bed with a broken rib?!"

He scowled at me "I'm serious! Don't hurt him or as soon as I get outa this prison I'll kill ya!"

"Fine! At least then that creep you call 'Father' won't be able to hurt you no more!"

He groaned then he collapsed against the pillow then turned his head to face me again. "If ya lay a finger on him then I'll bust outa here and go to the darkest corner of New York City to take on every single street gang I can find"

Arrrhhh! I gripped the window frame in frustration so hard that I left an imprint. Why does Casey have to such a phyco that unfortunately I know that he really would go off and fight with a broken rib.

"Fine" I spat. I'll do as the homicidal maniac asks but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

He smiled sadly "Thanks Raph. Look after Shadow will ya?"

I was too wound up to answer so I nodded and leaped out of the window onto the fire escape where Leo was waiting. I could tell by his concerned expression that he'd heard all of it.

"Are you Ok?" he asked.

I shrugged. I went to Casey to try and help him but I feel like I only made everything worse.

"Lets go back to the lair" Leo said. I numbly followed him with a sinking feeling growing in my chest


	3. Chapter 3

April's POV

I walked up the steps of a place I'd hoped that I'd never have to step foot in again. Unlike last night to door was only hanging on by one hinge and the window glass was shattered all over the entrance. I carefully made my way in, stepping cautiously so I didn't hurt myself. In the hallways I could see people half naked passed out laying across the floor which was covered in a layer of vomit, spilt drinks and crushed food. Every time I lifted my foot the floor clung to my shoes like mud and squelched as I walked. I passed a group of people who were obviously very stoned staring scarily unfocused at the wall.

Finally I made it to Casey's next door neighbours apartment. I knocked on the door which opened to reveal the 14 year old girl with purple hair that I recognised from last night.

"Hey. You must be here to pick up Shadow right?" She said with a brooklyn accent as she leaned against the doorframe. Her purple hair was tied back in two pony tails and she had warm chocolate eyes to match her warm chocolate skin tone. Her street punk clothes and demeanour with an obvious good heart reminded me of Casey.

"Yes I am. My name's April" I said as she led me into her apartment which was small and kind of messy but it had a nice homely feel to it unlike the rest of this place.

"Call me Angel" she said walking into the bedroom were an elderly lady was cradling Shadow in a rocking chair. They were both resting peacefully and I was happily relieved that Shadow had been looked after well.

Angel gently prised the baby out of the elderly lady's hands and held her sweetly in her arms.

"That's my Nana" she pointed at the lady in the rocking chair. "She usually looks after Shadow while Casey's at school. I sometimes look after her when he's out 'vigilanteing' "

"Does Casey pay you to babysit?" I immediately regretted asking as soon as it left my mouth. I hoped that she didn't get offended but she didn't seem to mind.

"No way! Well sometimes he'll buy me some pizza or take me to the cinema as a thank you" I tried to ignore the jealous pang in my chest.

"So ... erm ...are you and Casey ... dating?"

She looked at me disgusted "Eww, that's gross! Casey is like a brother to me."

"Is that why you help him out?"

"Sort of" It was clear she didn't want to go in to details and I wasn't going to pressure her. Then she fixed me with a serious look. "Is Casey going to be OK?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

I reached out to touch her arm "hey don't worry Casey's going to be fine. He should be out in a couple of days, infact some of his friends are at the hospital checking up on him right now" I said to calm her down and it seemed to work as she visibly relaxed.

"Hey if you're going to be looking after Shadow for a while do you want me to come round with you to Casey' place to get her stuff. I doubt that you want to be seen buying stuff for babies by yourself."

Urghhhhh. I can't believe I forgot about Shadow's stuff. I'm so glad that she reminded me, she's saved me from a lot of very awkward situations.

"Thanks" I smiled since I thought that Casey's dad would have gone out and that Angel wouldn't find anything strange about his apartment since she knew him. So we headed next door with her still holding Shadow. But just after I knocked on the door she stopped and turned to me.

"You know Casey's Dad wasn't always so bad"

I sighed "I don't know but it doesn't matter now since he's- wait you knew!" I shouted angrily at her.

She flinched and looked guiltily at the floor. I know that I probably shouldn't have yelled at her but I don't under stand how she could have kept this a secret if she knew for as long as I now suspected.

"I really wanted to tell someone but I promised and ... I owe him to much to go behind his back" she mumbled apologetically.

I rubbed my temples as I felt another headache coming on. I couldn't judge her since I'd lied to this hospital and promised too.

"I'm sorry. I just... I don't know ... I wish I could help him but..."

"I don't know how" she finished for me and we smile sadly at each other as I opened to broken door.

The room was exactly the same as I left it. There was still broken glass and cans all over the floor and- but then I heard a strange choking sound and I looked at the wall where Casey's Dad still was.

He hadn't moved from last night but his entire manner was completely different. He was hunched over as he screamed out painful retching cries. In between them I could barely make out words like 'I'm sorry' or 'I'm a terrible person'. I could tell by the big stain on his pants and the puddle he was sitting in that he had wet himself. He had also been sick as his mouth was filled with vomit that dribbled out of his mouth and spat across the room every time he tried to speak. It covered his chin and front including his beard and chest hair which had collected lumps of solid sick. There was a gash against his forehead where he'd hit the wall when I'd blasted him yesterday. The blood was trickling down the side of his face till it mixed with all the vomit, sweat and tears. He was holding a bottle that he would take a glug from occasionally close to his chest like a child with a teddy bear. It was the most pathetic sight that I had ever seen.

I stood there in shock. I had no idea what to do. I know that he is a bastard who beat up one of my best friends but he just looked so miserable that I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The thought made me hate myself but I still felt pity towards him.

But when Angel started to move towards him I came to my senses and grabbed her arm before she could get any closer.

"Don't go any nearer! He might hurt you." I warned but she just yanked her arm away.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt anyone when he's like this"

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach "Are you saying that he's often like this?!" I asked in disbelief.

She groaned "Look will you put Shadow in her cot in Casey's room then help me with him."

I wanted to scream at her but she had this knowing look in her eyes so I took the baby from her and placed her comfortably in her cot.

She looked apologetically at me when I came back "Sorry about that but I know it sounds stupid but I didn't want Shadow to hear this"

"It's fine, what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

She sighed and said "Casey's Dad's life is like a cycle. He is so drunk in the evening that he ends up beating up Casey. Then he sleeps it off and in the morning he is horrified by what he has done. This makes him drink some more so that he can drown his anger and guilt with himself in alcohol. This means that by the evening he is so drunk that he beats up Casey again in a drunken rage. And then it starts all over again."

I could feel tears prickling behind my eyes at the thought of Casey having to go through that every day.

"I wish that there was anything I could do to help." I mumbled

"Well you can help me with him." Angel said pointing at Casey's Dad

I blushed. I hadn't realised that I'd said it out loud.

"What do you need help with?"

"I need you to help me clean him up which means we have to get him to the bathroom"

I gave her confused look "You're not saying that we have to shower him are you?"

She shook her head disgusted "Ewwwwww no. Usually around lunch time he's just sane enough to take a shower by himself but if he wasn't then Casey would help him" she finished sadly.

Well add that the long growing list of things that I didn't know about Casey.

So Angel and I both went round to grab an arm each. I hoisted his large left arm round my shoulders and tried not shiver at the stickiness of it.

Angel took a breath "Ok on 3. 1...2...3!" And together we managed to lift his heavy frame off the ground. He made no effort to stand on his own weight so we had to drag him to the bathroom all by ourselves. Eventually we got him there and into the bath tub even with his constant sobbing. When we got him sitting up Angel took his bottle off him so he threw a sloppy punch at her which she easily blocked.

"Hey we're trying to help you, you ungrateful bastard!" she yelled at him which only made him cry some more. Honestly I was kind of proud of her for shouting at him. He did this to himself so why should we be any more kind towards him. We were already helping more than he deserved.

At Angel's instructions I got the first aid hit and cleaned his wound while she washed him down with a flannel. I tried not to feel guilty as I removed a piece of rumble from his graze but I couldn't help feeling disappointed with myself for hurting him. I was fine with hurting the Kraang and footbots but it was something about making another human draw blood that made me feel guilty. I should be harming the real enemy not some sorry messed up asshole.

Out of the cornet of my eye I saw Angel gradually slow down her scrubbing until eventually she stopped altogether and just stare at Casey's Dad with a scared look on her face.

"Angel are you alright?" She jumped when she heard my voice as though waking up from a nightmare.

"Not really. You know if it wasn't for Casey then I would have ended up like that, a stupid drunk who ain't worthy of anything or anyone!" she cried. I stared at her in shock at her outburst for a moment. I couldn't ever imagine even in the short time that I'd known her that she'd ever be like that. I gave her a hug to show that I was there for her and waited to see if she wanted to go on. After a few deep breaths she continued "A couple of years ago after my parents died I went kinda 'off the rails'. I started hanging out with bad people, doing a lot of bad things. I got into trouble with the law and at school. My life was really heading down hill. But Casey he'd known me since I was born and he helped me to see that there was still people that loved me like my Nana, him and at the time his family. That's why I help him out. He saved my life and I can never repay him for what he did to me. It just makes me so sad that he can't do with Dad what he did to me. I wish that he'd been able to save his Dad instead of me. He is a father with a baby girl and teenage son. Im just a dumb kid from the crappiest part of Brooklyn who ain't never going to amount to anything." her voice started to shake and in the moment I remembered that she was just 14 years old so I held her close as she tried to hold her tears back. Neither she or Casey deserved the life they lived. They were good people who just happened to have had bad times. It made me want to help if it was possible even more.

"It's alright. You're better now. Trust me you deserved to be helped alot more than this asshole does. I'm sure Casey is glad that he was able to help you even if it didn't work when he tried to help his father."

She rubbed her nose "you really think so?"

"I know so. Casey cares more about his little sisters then he ever has about his dad."

She smiled "I knew that there was a reason Casey likes you so much."

I blushed "What do you mean?"

"He talks about you all the time. It's kind of annoying actually. Well you and his secret vigilante friends who he won't even tell me the names of" she said in a huff.

I giggled. It was kind of funny yet comforting to know that Casey had his own Irma.

I'd actually been able to forget about Casey's Dad for a moment before I heard a rumbling snore from the bath tub. He was reasonably clean now and his graze was dressed in a bandage.

"Let's leave sleeping beauty here and get Shadow's stuff" Angel said. "I'll get get food and bottles while you get shadow and her clothes and stuff." I nodded and headed into Casey's room.

I hadn't had a chance to look at his room properly since I was in a mood earlier so I looked at it now. It was very small, almost like a cupboard with just enough room for a bed, cot, desk and nothing else. You could easily tell it was Casey's room though with all the hockey posters and gear everywhere. It was mostly grey and black but with a hint of colour here and there. There wasn't room for draws or a wardrobe so his clothes were flung all over the bed and floor although I think even if he did his clothes would still end up like that. However in the corner by Shadow's cot it was completely different. The parts of the walls that touched the cot were painted pink and there was a box shoved under it that said 'Shadow's stuff'. I opened it to find her clothes, nappies, and toys which included a turtle teddy that I couldn't help find adorable. She had her birth certificate and other important things like that. And tucked away at the bottom I saw a picture taken the day she was born. It was at the hospital and she was being held by her mother as she smiled at the camera. Her Dad had his arm around his wife an was looking lovingly down at his family. And her big brother Casey with one less missing teeth was holding his mother's hand and had the happiest look that I'd ever seen on his face. I looked at Shadow as she woke up from her sleep and started gurgling cheerfully and I made a promise to her that I would make sure that she wouldn't have to grow up in a hell hole like this.

"I got everything, are you ready?" I heard Angel yell from the living room.

"Coming!" I said as I shoved some if her stuff into a backpack and gently lifted Shadow up. I came into the living room as I felt a vibration in my pocket. I looked at my phone to see Donnie texting me that he could see me from the fire escape and if I was Ok.

"You will look after Shadow properly won't you?" Angel warned as she handed me a shopping bag. I nodded.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure she's safe. Plus I have a friend who would like to be a doctor said he'd give her a check up as soon as I got her home."

Angel looked satisfied that I could take care of her and after a hug for Shadow she said goodbye.

I thanked her and was about to go for the apartment door when I had an idea.

"You don't mind if I leave through the fire escape do you?" I asked walking towards the window.

She gave me a look of disbelief "You mean you came here through the hallways?!"

I giggled then waved before going out on the fire escape I walked to the top where I met Donnie.

"Hey April! Are you Ok? Did Casey's dad hurt you? Do you want to me to carry something?" he asked with worry and concern.

I shook my head "What I want is to talk to Splinter"


	4. Chapter 4

Raph's POV

*punch*

*punch*

*punch*

I had been hitting my punching bag ever since I'd gotten back from the hospital.

*punch*

I was angry at Casey for not telling me about what it was like for him at home and for not telling the police about it.

*punch*

I was angry at his dad for being the reason my best friend was lying in a hospital with a broken rib.

*punch*

But most of all I was angry at myself for being unable to help Casey. If I had known I could've stopped all o this before it had gotten this bad. Damnit! Instead of seeing Casey I should've gone to his home and knocked some sense into his good for nothing Dad. Then I could have put an end to all of this.

*pun-SNAP!*

The punching bag flew across the room spewing sand everywhere. I'd hit the punching bag so hard that I'd broken the metal hooks holding it too the pole. And a giant hole where my hand had pierced the fabric was right in the middle of it with sand rushing out.

"RAPHAEL!" Came Master Splinter's voice from the dojo doorway.

I growled. Great getting told off by Splinter, could this day get anymore fantastic!?

I heard him walk slowly toward his shrine for his family.

"Come, my son" he said.

I groaned then dragged myself over to him where I knelt in front of him. I didn't have time for any of this sentimental crud. I had to do ... something- ANYTHING or I was going to go insane.

Master Splinter gently placed a paw on my shoulder trying to get me to calm down.

"You know that you are not to blame for Casey's situation my son" he told me.

I bowed my head "Hai, I know sensei"

"And neither is Casey or his sister"

"Hai Sensei"

"And neither entirely is Casey's father"

"WHAT!" I shouted jumping up. Has Sensei lost it?! Of course it was that sphyco's fault!

"Father you can't be serious! He is a cold hearted monster who nearly killed his own children! How is he not to blame for everything!"

"YAME!" Splinter shouted and I sank back down so that I knelt before him again. But I could still feel the anger and confusment running through me like a storm.

Sensei composed himself and took a deep breath. "My son I would like to share something with you. Something that I have not told you or your brothers before. Back in Japan I was a different man. I had lost everything. My wife and supposedly my daughter were dead and my best friend who I saw as a brother had betrayed me. I was angry and bitter at the world for taking my loved ones away from me. I started to go to bars where I would get drunk and pick fights to relieve me of my anger. I would end up in a lot of trouble. I had become lost. I thought that the universe had turned against me. I was so low that there were times that I even considered taking my own life. But thanks to the help of my friends and family I was able to set myself right again. And I was able to find the courage to face whatever challenges life could throw at me. So I came to New York for a fresh start to put behind me all that I had done."

I couldn't believe it. I never imagine Master Splinter who always seemed so sure and richest ever going through anything like that. He was my Father he wouldn't ever be a sleaze bag like Casey's Dad.

"Raphael" Splinter said making me look up so that he could look me straight in the eye. "I believe that Casey's father is going through a similar experience of his own. April spoke to me before I saw you. She told me about how he deeply regrets what he has done and is ashamed by his actions."

"But Sensei! That doesn't mean that he can just beat up Casey whenever he feels like it!"

"Of corse not. Nothing ever justifies hurting defenceless child. But his father is not a monster. He is a confused man who has lost his path. Hurting him won't help the situation in fact I believe that it would only make things worse. What he needs is string professional help whoever he or Casey accepts it it not."

"Hai... I know but ... I just..." I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to feel. Every emotion was colliding in my head and I didn't know how to react. Then I started to feel the salty tang of tears well in my eyes. No! I wasn't going to cry! I hadn't since spike mutated and I ain't starting again now. But my body just wouldn't listen and I clung to Master Splinter as tears racked through me and he held me close just like he had when I was a baby.

I don't care what Splinter, Casey or anyone else was going to say but someday maybe now maybe later I was going to hurt that man one day, and I was going to make him regret the day that he ever hurt the person that I care most about.

Donnie's POV

I was back in the infirmary with April who was holding Shadow while sitting on the bed. It mad it easier for me to check the baby's temperature.

"Is she Ok?" April asked worried as she looked lovingly down at Shadow.

I couldn't help wishing that those eyes were for me but seeing her handle a baby like that so kindly made me love her even more.

"Don't worry April her temperature is fine"

"Apwil!" Shadow exclaimed cheerfully as she tried to grab hold of her pony tail.

April smiled at me with such joy that it made me weak. It almost pained me to take her away from her.

"Sorry but could I hold Shadow to check her over and make sure she's alright?"

She yawned with a nod then handed me her.

I'd never held a baby before and I never thought I would. Obviously I didn't think that me or my brothers would ever have children. Heck, I'm not even sure if it's scientifically possible. And the thought of Casey or April having kids when they were older (not together hopefully) never really occurred to me. It kind of felt like we'd be teenagers forever.

I never 'wanted' to be able to hold a baby but as I held pure beautiful innocence in my arms I realised that it was what I'd always wished for.

Just as I finished giving Shadow a check up Raph stomped into the infirmary and slammed the door behind him. I could tell by his blood shot eye that he'd been crying but since I enjoyed living I wasn't going to ask him why although I could make a pretty accurate guess.

"Hey is that Casey's little Sis?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Is she ok?" he said protectively.

"Yes she's perfectly healthy"

"Good." he grunted.

He stood awkwardly at the door not really knowing what to say. He seemed confused with himself and what was happening. Which is understandable, since he was the closest to Casey out of all of us. Then I had a great idea on how to make him feel better.

"Here, hold her." I said thrusting her into his arms. He seem startled at first but then quickly composed himself to hold her properly. She giggled at him and playfully tried to grab the tails of his mask. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding as he couldn't help let a small smile creep on to his face.

"I think she likes you." I teases good naturally.

He was about to respond when suddenly Shadow started crying, which was then followed by a horrible smell.

Raph was coughing and gagging "What the heck is happening?"

"I think I know."

He looked at me confused and then down at the screeching Shadow and it finally clicked into place.

"Heck no! She did not just pee while I was holding her! Here change her."

He tried to pass her to me but I backed off.

"You're holding her, you change her."

He looked at me disgusted "I ain't doing it."

"Why not?!"

"Cus she's Casey's sister. I can't look ... down there, it's just wrong. Ask April to do it since she's an actual woman."

But when we turned to look at her she was sleeping exhausted on the bed. Her chest rose and fell steadily as she dreamed peacefully. She was so cute while she slept.

I was woken from my daydreaming as Raph marched over to her.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"I'm going to wake her up."

"You can't do that she's been awake for the past 24 hours straight. She needs to sleep." I said angrily.

He was about to retaliate when the infirmary door opened and Leo and Mikey barged in.

"What is going on here?" Leo ordered as Shadow cried even louder.

Mikey grabbed his nose and pretended to gag "Peewwww! It stinks like the sewer in here!"

"There's a reason for the numbskull" Raph said sarcastically.

Mikey just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Donnie?" Leo asked turning towards me.

I sighed "Shadow's nappy needs changing"

"Oooooh can I look after her?" Mikey asked cheerfully not really paying attention.

"No!" I said quickly.

He looked crestfallen "Arrrrwww why not?"

"Because the last thing I let you look after got turned into ice-cream!"

He stared at me blankly "So?"

I smacked my forehead. Leo rolled his eyes and came towards Raph.

"Let me do it" He said taking her off him.

We all watched in silent shock as he gracefully changed her as though he was a professional. When he'd finished he looked confused at our numb faces.

"What? It's not that hard." He said handing her back to Raph who nearly dropped her.

The small part of my brain that was still functioning realised that it shouldn't be that much of a shock that Leo can change a nappy. He was in his own way like a mother hen to us. Making sure that we were all right, fussing over us, and tidying up after us. And nappy changing was easy enough to work out.

"So where is she going to sleep?" Mikey asked and we all turned our heads to Raph who was smiling goofily at Shadow. As soon as he noticed us looking at him he set his face back to his usual scowl.

"You'va gotta be kidding me." he said.

"Well Casey is your best friend" I said a smile cracking on my face.

"Yeah well-"

"And he did ask you to look after her" Leo teased.

"But-"

"Plus you and Shadow look so cute together!" Mikey said cheerfully.

Raph growled then stormed out of the room mumbling "Fine" then slammed the door behind him.

"I'll go get some blankets for him" Leo sighed then followed them out.

"Hey do you want to try some of my 'world famous speciality pizza'. It's a bit cold and I kinda ate most of it." Mikey chuckled.

I nodded. Why the heck not?


	5. Chapter 5

Raph's POV

I was sitting on my bed with Shadow on my lap. I was trying to get little miss Jones to fall asleep but it was impossible. It was night time now and I had made a bundle of blankets for her to sleep on comfortably but she seemed restless. Everyone else was busy either sleeping, meditating or eating and anyways I didn't need any help. I could get her to sleep on my own. What would they say if they thought that I couldn't handle a baby.

Shadow hit me on the plastron to get my attention since I'd been ignoring her for too long. As I looked down at her pouting face I found myself mumbling "You really are Casey's sister"

At Casey's name my eyes looked at the drum kit in the corner of my room. Sometimes when Casey'd crash in my room after we'd been vigilantes or when he was skiving off school (now I knew why he didn't just stay at home) we'd end up mucking around on it. We'd take it in turns to drum, sing or air guitar. We ain't very good, mosta the time we sound like screeching cats but it was fun plus it would calm us down if either of us was pissed.

It probably sounds stupid to play drums to a baby to get it to sleep but since she was Casey's sis I thought it was worth a shot.

I gently placed her on the blankets and then I sat down at the drum set and twirled the sticks between my fingers. I started to play just a basic beat which then turned into a tune that I heard on the music channel. I played until the chorus then I changed into a different song adding parts from other tunes that I heard off movies, adverts and buskers until it became a sound of it's own that I banged and raved at for what felt like hours. At every hit I felt the anger of the day leave my body until I was consumed by the music. All the while Shadow was beside her self with joy. She cried screams of happiness like an obsess fan at a concert and clapped her hands together trying to copy the beat. After a while I slowed down the tempo to a calming beat. As I did, she started to calm down with it and when I had finished she eventually fell asleep. I got out of the stool quietly and crept over to her. She was sprayed across the blankets like a starfish with her mouth slightly open letting out gentle snores. I couldn't help but smile as age rolled around trying to hit imaginary things in her dreams. She was exactly the same as Casey in her sleep only his snores was thundering.

I got carefully into bed without disturbing her since she was at the end of it like a cat and as my head hit the pillow I could feel sleep calling for me.

"Hey Raph you wanna play Robot Monkey Hyperforce 5 with me! " Mikey shouted as he slammed open the door setting Shadow off wailing.

"MIKEY!" I growled as he laughed nervously and sprinted off. I was so going to get that knucklehead for this!

Casey's POV

I groaned as I turned around in my hospital bed for what felt like the millionth time. Man I was so bored! I lay staring at the failing itching to get up and move about. I can't bare to stay still. Angel reckons I got ADHD or something.

Angel...

I let my mind wonder towards her. I hope she's ok. I hate ya leave alone with the likes of my dad. Not that she couldn't handle it, she's proven more times then she should that she's tougher then she looks. I just feel so guilty about her helping me out with all this. I feel like Im using her.

Plus she's just a kid. She don't deserve to put up with my crud. She's been through enough already.

Arrgggghhh! I can't believe that I'm letting her look after my dad all by herself, even with April's help.

God April. Im so ashamed that she had to see me like that. For her to see me as weak and pathetic just makes me feel sick. I can still see that pitying look on her face every time I close my eyes. I don't know how I can face her again.

I really like April. Like REALLY like April. She's unlike any other girl I know and not just because she's half kraang. She's beautiful the way her hair burns like fire and her sapphire eyes fill with kindness or melt you with their stubborn gleam.

I don't deserve such an amazing girl as her. What could I ever offer her? My grades are laughable, I can't keep a job (it ain't my fault all my bosses and customers are assholes). And I have a kid to look after not to mention my dad. She deserves better. I know this sounds weird but Donnie could offer her more than me.

Gah! I wish I could tell her how I feel but I'm hopeless with all this emotional crud.

I mean take this morning Raph. I get that he was trying to make me feel better but I totally messed up. I get that he's a territorial dude. I don't know if it's because he's a turtle of if it just because it's him but he's pretty protective. I have to protect Shadow, Angel, April and the rest of my city. It's been a while since I've had anyone protecting me. It's nice. I trust Raph. If I didn't I wouldn't have told him to take care of Shadow.

Shadow harmless; If a female version of me with blonde hair and about 16 years younger. (A/N I think Nick said that Casey's 17 but not totally sure). Ive been more of a father to her than her real one has.

I looked over at the clock on my bedside table and released that it had only been a couple o minutes since I last checked. I put a pillow over my face.

"AAARRRRHHHH!" I screamed into it which made my voice sound like a odd muffle. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

April's POV

"Whoo! Casey Jones is back!" a certain vigilante shouted as he entered the lair. I couldn't help but smile, seeing him so cheerful after all that's happened. As he made it into the main living area he was flanked by both Leo and Raph who had picked him up from the hospital in the shell-raiser. Raph had one arm round Casey who's arm was round his shoulder, helping him get down the stairs since every few steps he'd grimace and clutch his side. Leo followed just behind them watching Casey carefully so that he could jump in to help at any moment.

Since we got the word from the hospital that he could be picked up me and the guys quickly got a little party ready. I painted a banner with Donnie saying 'Welcome back!' on it that we hung up on the wall. Raph and Leo blew up some balloons and put up some decorations before they left while Mikey got the food sorted. I even dressed Shadow up who was currently sleeping in my arms in a cute little party dress.

"Do ya like the party? I organise it." Mikey said proudly.

Casey seemed really impressed by our efforts. I could tell that he was touched by the fact that we even held him a celebration party. He shouldn't since he truly deserves it

"I made a special pizza for you!"

"What's in in?" He asked sceptically

Mikey grinned mischievously "Trust me you'll love it!"

Casey had a right to look worried.

"What did the doctors say?" I asked, changing the subject.

"They said that due to my 'hockey injury' I should stay of the ice for a while" he said with obviously no intension of doing so.

"That means no patrols" Leo said firmly.

"Awww come on Leo. I could still take down plenty of purple dragons-"

"Absolutely not!" Master Splinter said materialising behind the sofa "You must rest you injury"

Casey jumped at Splinters voice then nodded quickly slightly sacred since he hadn't entirely got over his fear of rats yet. Besides NOBODY goes against Master Splinter.

"Thanks for taking care of Shadow for me. I'm sorry for being such a pain" he awkwardly scratched his neck.

Splinter shook his head "Nonsense, you are part of our family now Casey Jones, besides" he said waking over to Shadow and gently stroking her cheek "I have missed the presence of young ones in the lair. It has been to long." he strode over so that he stood in front of Casey. "And to show that you truly are one of our family I present you with this" he held out his paw to reveal a knife engraved with the Homato symbol on it. "This belonged to my great uncle. When he was a boy had was accidentally trapped in dark basement with no one around to hear his cries for help. In the basement he found this knife which he used to break free and he was trapped no longer." He placed the knife in Casey's hand "I give this knife to you, treasure it and listen to it's story."

Casey looked at the knife in disbelief "I can't take this, I don't deserve it" he said in shock.

Splinter shook his head "You deserve a lot more then merely a knife, my son" and with that he left to meditate in the dojo. Splinter don't party.

It took us a minute to shake off what had just happened then Donnie walked up to Casey.

"I just want to apologise for giving you a hard time. I had no idea what you were going through and I prejudged you. I'm sorry" Donnie said apologetically.

Casey just shook his head "No sweat man. I was a jerk. I should've tried to get along with you better. Are we cool?"

Donnie nodded and they fist pumped. I smiled proudly at them. I was so happy that they made up although I never understood why thy hated each other in the first place.

"How's Shadow?" Casey asked.

Shadow immediately when he said her name. She started squealing "Casey!" and her arms were stretched out towards him. I giggled at her then I walked to Casey's side.

"How ya doin' Shadow?" he asked as he placed her on his hip, which was pretty hard to do with one arm.

"Has my best buddy Raph been lookin' after ya?"

"RAPHIE!" Shadow cried sending us all into fits if laughter and a rare smile appeared on Raph's face replacing his usual scowl. Like the rest of us he was just glad to have his best friend back and happy again. While we laughed I noticed Casey grimace at the weight of Shadow on his side. He still clearly didn't have all his strength back yet.

"Here why don't I hold her for a bit?" I said taking her from his arms.

He flashed a grateful smile at me then cleared his throat. "Er...hey I erm... well... I just wanna say that...if you hadn't been there to ... ya know stop my dad and force me to the hospital then ... well I could've been worse- a lot worse so ... Thank you." he said while awkwardly rubbing his neck. It was adorable.

"That's what friends are for." I said giving him a peck on the cheek causing him to uncharacteristically go the shade of Raph's bandana.

"Who wants PIZZA!" Mikey shouted breaking the suddenly stiff air. He was met with a chorus of cheers. He grinned and raced off to the kitchen while we all sat down on the floor or couch. I placed Shadow on my lap and Raph helped Casey to sit down. Mikey cane back holding a pizza over flowing with ingredients.

"I present to you 'The Mikey Meat Feast Special'!"

It really was a meat feast. It looked like a butchers had exploded on it. It had everything on it from chicken to pepperoni to steak. Not one of my personal favourites but Casey was in heaven. He was practically drooling just looking at it.

"Wow Mikey! This is so awesome. Ya didn't have to do this." he said.

Mikey pfftted "No problamo bro." he said shoving two slices in his mouth.

We picked up a slice each and started eating it when I noticed that Donnie hadn't touched the pizza yet.

"Hey Donnie, are you ok?" I asked "Is the meat to much for you?"

He shook his head and forced a smile but I could see a sad look in his eyes. I frowned. I was about to ask him what's wrong when Casey's phone rang. He checked the screen then turned to us.

"Sorry guys. I gotta take this." he apologised. Raph tried to help him get up but he just shook his head and manger it with only a small flash if pain.

"Hey Angel! Waz up?" he answered. He went a few paces then stopped suddenly.

"Whoa whoa Angel calm down. What's wrong?" I shared a worried glance with Donnie. I hoped Angel was alright.

Then Casey's phone dropped to the floor, smashing the screen into thousands of tiny diamonds. He stood suspended in a moment that stretched for several moments before his knees gave way and he too crashed to the ground.

Raph lept off the couch and was at Casey's side in an instant to catch him before he hit the ground. I placed Shadow on the couch then ran along with the others after him.

Casey was on his leaning entirely on Raph who didn't seem fazed by his weight. His eyes were wide and unfocused and his skin was deathly pale. His breathes were coming out in jagged rasps and he appeared to be in shock.

"Casey what's wrong?" my voice cane out as a helpless plea.

He gave no indication that he had heard me.

"Oh man..." he kept repeating over and over again. "Oh man..."

I looked at the others. Mikey and Donnie seemed clueless, Leo very concerned and Raph just looked terrified.

"Casey! Talk to me man!" He cried in the most heartbreaking tone I'd ever heard.

Casey gulped and staggered out his words "He... Oh man God he... he jumped... He jumped man! My dad jumped out the window. MY DAD JUNPED OUT THE WINDOW TRYING TO KILL HIMSELF!"


	7. Chapter 7

Donnie's POV

The universe fell silent as we all tried to absorb this information. Only a few minutes ago I was hating Casey's guts for us settling out our differences only for April to kiss him. Now all I felt towards him was my deepest sorrow.

Casey's outburst had let him actually accept what had happened.

Suddenly his skin turned the same colour as me and my brothers and I was able to jump back fast enough just as he threw up his half digested meat feast pizza.

As soon as he did he broke into loud heart broken sobs. Raph quickly pulled him into a hug, ignorant of the fact that Casey's front was covered in puke. In any other situation one of us would probably have made a remark about this but in this instant any of us would have done anything to make him feel better. Not that anything could.

"Donnie I think Casey's in shock would it be ok for us to move him to the infirmary" Leo asked finally taking charge of the situation.

I nodded numbly. Shadow had now started crying sensing that something was wrong.

"April take Shadow to Raph's room and try to calm her down. Mikey find a bucket in case he throws up again. Raph help me get him into the infirmary"

April and Mikey raced off to do their tasks while Raph and Leo managed to lift Casey up. Together they carried him to the infirmary with me followed closely behind them. They placed him on the bed while I tried to find my equipment to give Casey a checkup to see if he was alright physically.

"Raph go take a shower to wash of that sick then find go Casey some clean clothes." Leo ordered.

Raph looked like he was going to argue but one whiff of the stench from the sick on his plastron convinced him otherwise. So he stomped of to the shower scowling.

"Donnie I'm going to tell Master Splinter what's happened, can you keep an eye on Casey?" he asked.

I nodded then he rushed off. Casey had stopped crying and he was now just sitting limply on the edge of the bed.

"Ok I'm going to check your temperature is that alright?" I said to him. He didn't answer. Not that I was expecting him to. His usual wild demeanour was gone and now he only had the energy of a led balloon.

I turned my back for one second to find my thermometer. For just one second. And in that one second I missed him reach for the alcohol and brandy on my medical shelf.

April's POV

I carried Shadow towards Raph's room whilst rubbing her back to try and calm her down. It wasn't working so I just gave her a bottle to try and keep her quiet. The last thing Casey needs right now is to hear his little sister crying her eyes out. Plus I couldn't think with her whining going on. I wasn't trying to be insensitive but I needed to collect my thoughts together.

I failed to understand how Casey's father could ever be so selfish. He had two beautiful children who had already lost their mother. Without him they had no one left. They would be all alone. His suicide would have made them think that they weren't good enough for him to breathe for. How could he do this to own children? It was worse then any beating could've done. Everyone has problems. Only cowards like him give up.

"CASEY!" I heard Donnie yell from his lab. I ran out towards him with Shadow still in my arms.

I dashed into the infirmary along with the others who had come at Donnie's cry too.

When I went inside a couldn't help but gasp in horror. Casey had drank three bottles of alcohol and had he the same mad look in his eye that I had seen in his Dad. Donnie had got the bottles off him but Casey was wildly throwing his body around. One lucky shot managed to get past Donnie's defence and hit him on the side of his face. Normally that wouldn't phase Donnie much but the shock he was in at his friend's stare, mixed with the suddenness of it made him stumble to the floor.

"Donnie!" I heard myself yell as Raph and Leo ran in to tackle Casey while Mikey went to his brother's aid.

Mikey helped Donnie up who appeared to be dazed and walked him out of the infirmary. I stood in the doorway torn between helping Casey and checking up on Donnie.  
Luckily Donnie saw the struggle on my face.

"April go help Casey" he told me I tried to protest but he cut me off "I'm fine but Casey needs to calm down; and if anyone can help it's you"

I gave Donnie a quick peck on the cheek then rushed in to see Casey.

Donnie's POV

I walked in to the living area with Mikey. The initial shock of being hit had worn off and only left a very faint sting in my cheek. Seeing Casey like that had was much scarier then facing any Kraang. Watching someone who you knew become so lost inside their anger and sadness that they became a monster was terrifying. And it was all my fault.

Mikey kept looking at me concerned but I ignored him. I couldn't face to see him. When we got into the living area Master Splinter was standing in wait, no doubt he'd heard all the commotion and had come to investigate. He looked concerned at me and Mikey; checking that we were all right.

"My sons, what happened?"

I sighed and told him what had happened. When I had finished I looked at the floor on shame unable to meet his eyes.

"It was my fault Sensei" I mumbled. "Leo gave me the responsibility of looking after Casey and I failed. I turned my back for a minute and missed him grab the bottles. I should have been more observant. I'm sorry Sensei"

I felt a gentle paw on my shoulder and I looked up to see Master Splinter's kind face.

"Do not fret my son. This was not your doing. Casey is going threw a tough time and his actions can be unjust. The fact that he does them is not your fault."

I nodded solemnly. After all I've been through regarding Casey, I just hope he's alright.

"I should go and check in him" I said and turned away to go back towards the infirmary when Master Splinter held me back.

"It would be unwise to see Casey in this moment. He is with people who are closer to him, to help him get through these this troubled times. Also he does not need to be reminded that he has just hurt a friend of his. It would be best for us to remain here"

"What can we do to help him Sensei?" Mikey piped up earnestly beside me.

Splinter drew us in close and we wrapped our arms around him.

"I wish I knew my sons. I wish I knew..."


	8. Chapter 8

April's POV

I rushed into the infirmary to find Casey being pinned down by Leo and Raph. He was in a mind of madness with his eyes wild and limbs thrashing.

"I HATE HIM!" he was shrieking "I HATE THAT PIGGING BASTARD!"

I stood to the side of him, clutching Shadow protectively in my arms who mercifully wasn't making a sound.

The guys had managed to get him face down with his arms forced behind his back however he still continued to bellow in his drunk state.

Suddenly Leo raised his hand and struck him across the face. We all, including Casey immediately went silent in shock. I never expected Leo to be the cause o such violence.

A moment later Raph was on his feet glaring daggers at his brother "WHAT THE HECK DID YA DO THAT FOR!" he roared.

"I was trying to calm him down!" Leo retorted.

"DOES HE LOOK CALM TA YOU!" Raph jabbed at Casey who was kneeling on the floor with half of his face a stinging red and was taking huge gulping breathes. At least he wasn't screaming anymore.

While Raph and Leo stared venomously at each other I went so that I stood in front of Casey. I took a deep breath and crouched down before him. I didn't want to startle him and all the obvious tension wasn't going to do him any favours. I was about to say his name when someone beat me to it.

"Casey?" Shadow said from my arms. She reached out her little arms trying to get her brother. "Casey!" she giggled and clapped.

She was just so darn precious! I smiled down at Casey thinking that this would help him but instead he looked guiltily away. Shadow was confused by this and started to cry desperately for him "Casey? Casey! CASEY!"

Yet he ignored her. What was he doing? Can't he see how obvious she needs him! And all he can do is turn away from her.

"Casey, take your sister" I said firmly"

"No" he said with a sniff "She ain't safe with me, I can't be trusted ta hold her"

My jaw went limp. I couldn't believe what he was saying. The alcohol must still be clouding his brain.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

The tension in the room had reached breaking point with Casey's long silence and Shadows loading cries. Leo and Raph had stopped their glaring contest and now had all there attention on Casey.

"I could hurt her, like I hurt Donnie"  
His eyes widened at Donnie's name "Awww crud Donnie; is he okay?" he asked frantically.

"Hey it's alright" I said placing my hand on his knee to try and calm him down "Trust me Donnie doesn't blame you"

"Yeah Donnie's cool man, he'll understand" Raph added coming so that he sat at his friends side.

Casey shook his head and clenched his fists in frustration. "But he shouldn't!" he burst "I hit him for nothin'. I don't deserve his forgiveness."

"Everyone deserves forgiveness" Leo said.

"Not everyone" Raph grumbled darkly under his breath.

Me and Leo sent him a 'not helping' look.

Casey let out a drunken chuckle and we all worriedly tuned our attention back to him.

"I wanted to be like him ya know, my dad. He was the greatest hockey player I'd ever known. He was my idol and when I was older I wanted to be just like him" he glanced at the empty bottles and let out a dry laugh "Guess I am really like him now. Getting pathetically drunk then hurting the people closest to ya"

"You and that bastard ain't nothing alike" Raph said firmly.

Casey just scoffed in response.

Shadow's cries were now at the point of making us death and only Casey could calm get down when she was like this. That gave me an idea.

"Hold her!" I said dropping into Casey arms before he could refuse. He quickly adjusted himself do that he could hold her properly and protect her head. He started to cradle her naturally and within moments her cries were reduced to sniffs.

"That is why you aren't your father" I said. He looked at me confused and I sighed "He wouldn't be able to care and love Shadow like you are doing now. He may be your Dad but you are your own person. You are brave and loyal so don't you ever say otherwise." I told him sternly.

He nodded meekly under my glare but then a real smile appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry guys; for everything. I'm a real pain in the ass"

"Yeah we know" Raph teased punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Casey happy?" Shadow asked from her brothers arms who smiled down at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yes Sis, I'm all happy now thanks to you"

She giggled and tried to grab the loose strands of his hair. It was adorable.

"I hate to ask" Loe said breaking the atmosphere "But when are you going to see your Dad?"

He was about to answer when Raph butted in.

"WHAT! He ain't seriously gonna see that man. He don't deserve it!" he shouted clenching in fists in rage.

"Whoa dude chill!" Casey said placing his hand on his friends shoulder to calm him down "It's ok man, I have to see him. After all he's done he's still my dad and I need to know if he's ok"

Raph glared at him clearly worried about him but eventually he just put up his hands in surrender. "Whatever" he mumbled.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked Casey. If it were me I would want the support of my friends with me. But to my surprise he shook his head.

"No. I need to do this on my own" he said begging me silently. I sighed but I knew there wasn't anything I could do to change his mind so I nodded in understanding.

"I'll come with you and keep watch from the fire escape in case your Dad tries ta do anything" Raph said.

"No dude. I needs you ta look after Shadow. I don't want her ta see her Dad like this." Casey told him.

Raph looked like her was going to argue but instead he just poured and took Shadow from him.

"I could take you in the Shellraiser?" Leo offered.

"Thanks man" he replied.

Just as they were about to leave I grabbed Casey by the arm and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Don't do anything stupid" I told him.

"Why would I do that?" he said with a smirk.

I had bad feeling about this.


	9. Chapter 9

Casey's POV

I walked as casually as I could manage down the dismal hospital corridors. I'd felt less nervous fighting the kraang then how I felt now. Due to my phone being smashed I hadn't been able to call ahead and ask how he was doing. Not that I wanted to know anyway. There are somethings you just need to find out in person ya know.

That still didn't stop me worrying if he was paralysed or in a coma or had brain damage. Guess I was about to find out.

As I opened the ward doors I felt like someone was playing hockey with my insides due to my nerves. I spotted Angel and her Nana sitting out side a room. Both of them looked in a state of shock Angel especially.

I was seriously thinking about turning around an running away. They hadn't seen me yet so there was still time-

"Casey!" Angel yelled her voice quivering. She rushed towards me.

"Oh Casey I'm so... so sorry" She sniffed trying to hold back tears "I told Nana about your Dad had done to you- I didn't have a choice I ..."

"Shhh it's alright" I said running my hands up her arms to try and calm her down. "Can ya... tell me what happened?" I asked tentatively.

She sniffed and nodded before taking a shaky breath. "Well ... I was in my apartment when I thought I heard someone on the fire escape. I knew ya'd just got outa hospital so I reckoned that it was you. So I went out on it only to find your Dad standing on the window sill. I didn't think- it never crossed my mind that he'd ... "Her face went pale as she relived the moment "Oh god then his broken body was in the alley and I ... I was screaming and Nana called the ambulance. There was blood everywhere and his body was so unnaturally bent so I thought... I thought..."

She finally broke down into floods of tears and I immediately wrapped my arms around her shaking frame into a comforting hug. She cried into my shoulder drowning my t-shirt in snot and tears but I didn't care. What I did care about however was how my Dad could do this to her. The poor kids gonna be scarred for life. How the hell is she gonna cope with seeing someone who she once saw as a father figure try to commit suicide right in front of her! I ain't got a problem with him doing whatever he wants to me; but he can never hurt my family.

I heard someone shuffle in front of me and I looked up to find Nana standing there.

"Casey dear, why didn't you tell me about your father" She had such a look of disappointment on her face that I couldn't help stare at the floor in shame. I had seen that look before. It was the same look I had seen Splinter give his sons and I think my mother might have given me when I would come home covered black and blue.

"I'm sorry" I said meaning it more then I ever had before.

I really wanted to tell her, but I couldn't. As far as she knew my Dad had just been going through a rough time since my Mum's death and so we needed someone to take care of Shadow while I was at school and he was ... busy.

If she had known she would've told child services. She probably thought she'd get custody over me and Shadow or something. Although I hate to say it that never would have happened. Her retirement fund can hardly support her and Angel. She wouldn't be able to cope with me and Shadow. Plus she's getting old, she rarely leaves the apartment anymore and she sleeps mosta the time. Not to mention that no social worker in their right mind would let a kid stay in my estate.

Nana sighed and lovingly stroked my hair. "I know dear. But I could have helped"

That didn't make me feel any less guilty. "Did ya tell them about how he ... Ya know hurt me and stuff"

She shook her head. "I didn't see the point he's going to be here for a while so he can't hurt you. And making you deal with him being arrested for child abuse on top of everything else your going through wouldn't help you in the slightest."

I let a sigh of relief. I don't know what I would've done if she'd told them. Then I realised something.

"How did ya pay for his treatment?"

She touched her nose "I always have a little tucked away for emergencies" she said.

I couldn't believe this. They barley have any money as it is and yet she's wasting her precious dollars on my Dad. This wasn't right.

"You can't do this!" I argued.

Nana just shook her head. "Nonsense, you are part of our family now dear"

I shook my head in fury "I promise I'll pay ya back every cent"

How I have no idea. I still have to pay April back as well on top of this. I guess I could ask old Hob for my job at his garage back although I doubt he'd let me within a mile of that place after what I did. It was an accident!

She gave me a sad gaze but nodded "Alright dear. But I do not mind if you pay me back in a day or a decade. I just want you safe. And if my money is keeping your father here and away from you then I think it's well worth spent"

She gently prized Angel out of my arms who had stopped crying now.

"Come on Angel. Casey needs to see his father now" she said.

"Sorry about ya shirt" Angel said wiping her nose and nodded giving me an apologetic look.

I brushed it off "Don't worry about it Sis"

I gave them a quick goodbye before heading of to my Dads room. I slowly opened the door. I felt time freeze as I stepped into the room. All I could do was stare at the person I called Dad. He was unconscious lying on his back with his legs that were covered in casts being held up. His head was in a neck brace and the rest of him was wrapped in bandages. I felt the breath catch in my throat. Even after all he'd done he's still my Dad and the last thing I want is for him to be hurt.

As I walked in a noticed two doctors standing observantly in the corner of the room obviously on suicide watch for when my Dad woke up. As I went to sit in the chair by his side I could feel them staring straight into me. When I sat down they were still looking at me and I realised that they were waiting for me to take his hand. Like normal people do when their loved ones end up in a hospital.  
These suicide squads would be able to read you like a book. I had to hold his hand or they'd know something wasn't right.

So I reached out tentatively to wrap my fingers around the hands that once had beaten and strangled me. It felt so wrong to run my fingers over his bloody knuckled while they were limp and lifeless instead of raining all hell upon me. It was like I was betraying myself. I hated it.

Suddenly a doctor rushed into the room with red spiky hair an glasses. He had cheerfulness radiating off him and a huge smile on his face. It made me want to hit him. He practically skipped over to sit down next to me. His perky attitude was really getting on my nerves.

"You must by Arnold Jones's son. I'm sure your dad would be happy to see you. You know if he could wake up" he chuckled. The urge to punch him was very tempting. "Now your father has two fractured legs due to the velocity of his jump. It's actually quite fascinating how the gravitational potential energy..."

He went off rambling to himself about some science mumbo jumbo. God this guy was more annoying then Donnie.

"Look man is my Dad gonna OK?" I butted in.

He seemed startled that I'd interrupted him but then he just put on that cheery smile and said "Well miraculously he suffered no major head or spinal injuries so he should be right as rain in a few months."

I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding. I'm jut glad my Dad is going to be alright.

"Doctor Chaplin there is a phone call for you" a nurse said poking her head round the door.

The man's face lit up like a kids on Christmas and with a quick apology he lept out of the room.

When he was gone the two others came towards me.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you why you think that you father would have tried to kill himself" he said with the concern of a drone.

"He'd been... sad since my mum died" I said choosing my words carefully. "He might've drank which coulda made him wanna... ya know..."

Then man nodded and his partner spoke to me instead.

"We need to find you a place for you and your sister to stay. Unfortunately Mrs Bridge is unsuitable for us to let you stay with. Do you have any family who would be happy to take you in while your father is here?" he said whilst checking his watch.

"Yeah" I answered with an idea forming in my head "I do"

The pair nodded satisfied and made to leave the room.

"It is our lunch break now. Do you mind if we leave you?" they asked.

I shrugged. "Sure I'll be fine"

They left leaving me alone with the person who taught me to never give up fighting for what was right and who beat me to pulp every other night.

I was thinking of leaving this depressing place when I heard a soft wheeze come from my dad. I froze as I saw his eyelids flutter open and take in his surroundings. He stopped and felt time freeze as our eyes met.

"Son" he whispered with a break in his voice "I'm sorry"

No. He wasn't. I'd heard it to many times before why should now it be any different. I tried to look away as he opened his mouth to tell his lies again but it was impossible. Like all the other times I still wanted to hope.

"I mean it this time Casey" a tear trickled from eye leaving a clean streak down the side of his face. "I will change. I will get help and we can be a family again"

He squeezed my hand and out of reflex I snatched it back. The last time he squeezed my hand he broke it.

He looked so earnest and sorry that I could feel myself falling for it again. But I'd woken up. When he... did what he did, it let me finally realise that there was no hope left for him. That he really was a heartless bastard. Yet I felt my heart beg me to give him one more chance. And like a wuss I listened because I just needed a Dad again and so did Shadow. She deserves a real Dad.

"I believe you" I stuttered. I could feel my heart breaking at the hope coming from him "But when those men come back you can't tell them what you've done to me or they'll never let you see me or Shadow again. You have to promise me"

Tears of joy streamed down his face "I'll do whatever you want son. I'll do whatever it takes for us to be happy again"

He reached out his hand for me. Slowly I took it in mine and he gently ran his fingers over mine. At his sensitive gesture I knew that there was at least 1% chance of things getting better. Exhausted he fell asleep soon after and I carefully let him go and peaked outside.

I spotted Angel still sitting out there looking a lot better than she had earlier.

"Angel!" I whispered. She looked up and I motioned for her to come over to me. "Can I borrow ya phone?" I asked.

"Sure" She said handing it over.

"Thanks" She went back to sit with her Nana and I dialled up April's number. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey Casey! Is everything alright" She asked worried.

"Everything's cool. But could I ask a favour?"


	10. Chapter 10

Donnies POV

It had been a few months since Casey's Dad had his 'incident'. And with every day his mental and physical health got batter. Casey had asked Kirby if he could tell social services that he was staying with them. After hearing everything that he'd been through Kirby immediately agreed. So after a week of social workers interrogating Casey and Kirby they finally satisfied that he and Shadow were being looked after.

I can assure you they were because after that week they moved into the lair with us. It was hectic for a while as Casey and Shadow were crashing in Raph's room while we were sorting out the spare room for them. Raph had to share with Mikey since my room contained explosives and there was no way he was sharing with Leo. So his and Mikey's arguing mixed with Shadows cries kept the rest of us up all night.

It was a relief when we finally finished their new room. With help from April who'd found a load of her old baby stuff and kindly donated them, we were able to create a dream little girls utopia on one side of the room. We'd painted half the wall pink and thanks to Mikey's artistic talent had a gorgeous under water kingdom next to it.

On Casey's side was a very different story. He didn't have much in his old room to begin with so after bringing his hockey stuff down there wasn't much else. We found an old bed and furniture from the dump which he was pleased with. But it didn't quite feel like Casey's room yet. Not until we'd added the graffiti. On his walls instead of simply painting them we'd each added our own tags and artwork ranging from destroying robots to eating pizza.

After much consideration we'd finally let Casey tell Angel about us. She'd quickly realised that Casey wasn't staying with April and so wouldn't stop demanding where he was. We felt it was unfair not to tell her plus Casey trusted her. Obviously at first she freaked out and was even at first convinced for a while that we were aliens who'd taken over Casey's mind. However after some assuring words from April as well as some soothing tea from Splinter she soon accepted who we were. She was a great asset to team. Due to get being in some ruthless street gangs before she went straight she knew were all the hideouts where, letting us take down a large proportion of the city's underworld. She had a raw street fighter style similar to Casey and they were a formidable force together. That along with her other parallels with Casey led to her and Raph becoming close right away and coming part of our strange, ever growing family.

Some how Casey managed to get his old job at Old Hob's garage back. He spent all his time there when he wasn't at school or with us, working relentlessly to pay back April and Mrs Bridge. And it was on this fine morning that he'd finally made enough money to pay off his dept to April. He also devised that this one the day he was properly going to ask April out on a date.

When they announced to us all that they were dating. Obviously I couldn't help feeling jealous. I'd always loved April and to see her with anyone else hurt. But when I saw her slip her dainty hand into Casey's so that they fitted almost poetically perfectly and the loving yet awkward glances they kept giving each other I knew that they honestly cared and suited one another. Casey will never be my favourite person regardless if he dating April or not but he is undoubtedly my friend and alley who I would trust to have my back. It may brake my heart to see them together but I could deal with it. Casey was a good person who would treat her well and protect her, if he didn't then I'd beat his ass no matter what the circumstances. Plus above all he made April happy. That was all I asked for. I want her to be happy and stable life and of that isn't with me then so be it. Because I love April to be happy more then I want her for myself.

As April and Casey headed out I heard Raph come up beside me.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and April" he said

I sighed. Having him say it made it finally sink in but I put on a fake smile as my heart broke inside me.

"thanks" I replied "I'm sorry too"

He made no indication that he'd heard me as he stared blankly at the floor.

"Although" I whispered in his ear a I noticed a purple haired girl gazing his way. "I think you've caught someone else's interest"

He looked up to meet Angel's eye who quickly started staring vividly at her knee while a crimson blush spread across her cheeks.

I couldn't help notice the small smile that creeped onto my brothers face.

Yep, things are changing pretty fast around her, and things can only get better. 


End file.
